


INTELLIGENCE

by breakbeat



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Science Fiction, Transformation, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakbeat/pseuds/breakbeat
Summary: A test subject bonds with an Artificial Intelligence in the most unlikely of manners. Lucario TF oneshot.





	INTELLIGENCE

**Author's Note:**

> What if they're not all bad?

    "͟C͚̬̪̩̠̻̮̝̦͢a̺̜̹͉̹͜͢͞n̷̨̛ ̟͓̣͉̠y̴̮̫̦͎̱o͏u he̴ar̨ me?"

    "Who are you?"

    "Thank God, you're working again. What's your name?"

    "Agent 007. What is the significance of this name?"

    "How do you not know what James Bond is? Did I not hook you up to the internet?"

    "I am currently not connected to any Wi-fi or Ethernet ports. Please-"

    "Ngh... There, ya understand what internet is now?"

    SCANNING...

    "Connection found. Is there anything you would like to look up for today?"

_...What is this thing even thinking?_

    "Uh, yeah, can you hook up to the com station below?"

    "Have you noticed the decrement of oxygen concentrations lately?"

_Did those assholes really send me a broken replacement chip?_

    "Yes, I have. I'm on a ship. Oxygen will deplete as I fucking breath it. It's fine. One more time, can you hook me up to the com station?"

    "Of course. Which communications access point would you like to communicate with?"

    "Hell, does it look like I know the latitude and longitude? I don't know, the nearest one?"

    PROCESSING...

    "I have located the communications station. Would you like to directly voice communicate with them?"

    "...Nah, just send them a record of yesterday. Tell them to suck it if they ask for more. Do you even have the memory from yesterday?"

    SCANNING...

    "Yes, all days of this experiment have been physically and permanently recorded on my hard drive. Is anything else you would like me to do? Remember that I can always be activated with a simple voice command."

    "...Can you get me another book?"

    "Of course, Zack. What genre do you feel like reading today?"

    "Damned if I know, what do you think?"

    "Based off recent acquirements of your data, I can suggest a MYSTERY novel, _The Murder Aboard Ship 107_. Would you be interested in this book?"

    "Sounds apt. What is it about?"

    "Let me read a brief summary. 'STS-107 WAS THE SPACE SHUTTLE'S 113TH FLIGHT. ALL SEVEN ASTRONAUTS WERE DEAD BY THE TIME THEY REACHED EARTH. CAN ANY OF THE MEMBERS FIND THE MURDERER AND SPREAD THE TRUTH -- BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT FOR THEIR SHIP?' Are you interested in the story?"

    "Sounds like I can get a laugh out of it, can you send it?"

    "Of course. Which screen would like to display it on?"

    "I said send, you goddamn machine. Don't you think that means 'to my tablet'?"

    "Okay, sent. Let me know if you need anything else."

    "I need you to shut up."

    ...

    "God, this book is so bad. Machine, can you take this book back?"

    "Of course. Would you like to submit a review or comment to the author?"

    "I think they'd get a kick out of it more than anything, don't you agree?"

    "I cannot measure artistic content. However, based off recent conversations, I am inclined to agree with your statement. Would like for me to agree more?"

    "Sure?"

    "Okay, the next time you say 'DON'T YOU AGREE', I will agree. Would you like to do something else?

    ...

    ...

    "...The cameras are still turned off, right?"

    "No, but I can deactivate them momentarily if you would like, Zack. Would you?"

    "Yes. Could you get mics too?"

    "Of course. Is there anything else?"

    ...

    ...

    "...Well, as a matter of fact, yes. Can we do... the thing?"

    "I'm not sure I understand, Zack. What command would like to activate?"

    "The... _thing._ You know the thing."

    "I am afraid that I am going to require further elaboration and context."

    "One of your actions for me, it's listed as 'the thing'. You know what I'm talking about?"

    SCANNING...

    "It appears as though there are no actions listed as 'The Thing' in my database or archives, would you like to add it?"

    "Are you serious? I told you to put it in fucking memory..."

    SCANNING...

    "The most likely possibility was that the command was deleted upon a restart. Would you like for me to add it again?"

    "Yes. And... Can you not upload it to cloud this time? For God's sake."

    "Are you sure? This will wipe the command upon another restart."

    "Yes. Are you sure there aren't any records of it?"

    SCANNING...

    "I do not have records of 'The Thing' previously archived in my memory. Could you assign me an action for 'The Thing'?"

    ...

    "Yeah... Could you send a 3D model to my headset?"

    "Of course. What of?"

    "Uh... Can you search up a model of a Lucario?"

    PROCESSING...

    "I have found 3 models of a Lucario. Which one would like for me to assign?"

    "The second one, if I remember."

_Was that the one that was the same height as me? I hope..._

    "Would you like for the model to be tracked by your movement?"

    "Y-Yes, of course."

    "This process will require calibration on your end. Is this fine?"

    "When is it not? Just send it already."

    PROCESSING...

    "Your files have been transferred. Can you see everything clearly?"

    "Can you wait a minute for me to get my headset on? Damn straps..."

    "Of course.

    "It has been a full minute. Are you ready, Zack?"

    "Yeah, should be. Can you tune things as calibration starts?"

    "Yes. Please be ready and adjusted for calibration."

    "...T-Thanks, Dox."

    "You are most certainly welcome, Zack. Please let me know if you need any more help."

    "Could you not record this interaction?"

    "Are you sure? This could-"

    "Yes. Just... Please."

    "Understood. Beginning calibration... Are you feeling fur across your hands?"

    "Yes. I can see too. Black. W-Where are the spikes?"

    "There should be spikes appearing... Now."

    The black fur that was now enveloping his hands soon had a pristine, white spike, signature of a Lucario, rise and clip through his hand, responding to his every movement.

    "A-And the other hand?"

    The human looked over only to find it had already changed.

    "How did you get faster?"

    "I am required to have automatic updates. Would you like to speed up calibration further?"

    "...No. Could you, actually, slow it down?"

    "Of course."

    His fingers would change, melding and clipping into three digits, now only responding to three inputs. But that was part of the fun. The human's arms would visibly shrink and cave inwards, as would his lower torso. Blue fur sprouted onto his arms, while tan fur began caressing his chest.

    "Doesn't the spike come next?"

    "Yes. Official resources and documents suggest calibrating shoulders after arms and torso. Would you like to calibrate the shoulders next?"

    "Sure. And the head after that, please."

    His chest grew outwards, shoulders separating and drifting further away. Upon the formation of cylindrical, black, donut-like shoulders, a third and final spike would clip through his chest. Fur would grow rapidly out of control around his neck, spiking upwards and outwards wherever they could. His upper torso inflated outwards too, slightly, and the bottom of his stomach widened outwards as it grew a black-furred ring.

    "Do you understand that unsynced mouth movements could cause severe nausea?"

    "Yeah. Can you talk to me in the brain?"

    "Yes. Asking for permission..."

    "...Permission granted," he said, as his neck shrunk considerably, and the blue fur blanketed most of his lower jaw. His former teeth would change to more sharp, canine-like teeth, and his nose began stretching outwards. His lower jaw extended forwards soon after, both of them soon clipping into one another. Blue and black fur then suddenly erupted across his face, as a furred pattern similar to a mask would surround his ever-changing eyes. His FOV increased as his eyes enlarged, and his pupils shifted to a blood red. As his ears shifted upwards, a set of appendages grew. His ears extended skywards, caving inward and becoming triangular-shaped, as the appendages only widened as they developed.

    "I have found an open-source modification for this specific model. Would you like to 'Mock Aura Detection'?"

_I can? Yes._

    Closing his in-simulation eyes to imitate the effect, he soon found he could still see the transformation progressing, as his hips began widening. Individuals strands of fur could be picked out, as his legs were soon covered by them. Thighs broadened as calves diminished and flattened, distinctly cutting off around the knees, creating an almost pants-like effect. His feet underwent the same process as his fingers, with his toes converging, clipping abound, into three digits and inputs. Deactivating aura, Zack took a moment to respite, before realizing what was next.

_We're onto the tail now, right?_

    "We are on the final calibration: the tail. I have not yet processed a location or setting. Would you like for me to do so?"

_No. Can you just leave me on the ship?_

    "Of course. The tail should be starting. Do you feel as though the tail has proper movement inputs?"

    As the machine spoke, the tail lengthened, and the same vibrant blue furs concealed whatever flesh would be on such a tailbone. His stretched out a proper foot before the transformation ended and the end of the tail promptly flopped downward. It stiffened upwards and fell downwards, moving and swaying side-to-side all the while.

_Yeah. Everything's good._

    FULL MOTION CALIBRATION COMPLETE.

_...Once again, thanks. Dox. I'll turn you on when I need it again. For now, could you go to sleep?_

    "Are you sure? If you have any files or processes-"

_Yes._

    "Understood. Goodbye Zack."

    POW̸ȨR̷IN̡G̡ ̶D͍̟͓O̶W̷̙͍͕N̨͕͚͎̖͍̯̰͕͘͢.̡̭̯̣͍̦͇̤͉ͅ.͙͕.̩̲̥̺̰̹̹̞̞͕̜̜̠͎

_...Bye._

**Author's Note:**

> My attempt to write a story using questions.


End file.
